The Great Tournament of Mewni (Alternate Season 3)
by HelloRandomReaders
Summary: A few years after the Great War of Mewni, a tournament is held and its ultimate prize - the hand of Princess Star Butterfly in marriage. However, darkness is rising and corruption have taken root but one amnesiac mercenary delves to recover his past and is the last hope for Mewni. Join him as he recover lost memories and prepares himself to save the kingdom and princess he loves.


**A/N. Hellooo to you random readerss.**

 **My name is HelloRandomReaders and welcome to The Great Tournament. This storyis subdivided into multiple arcs, the first arc serving as the prologue and introduction to majority of the characters you will (hopefully) entertain you. This will also build up the universe I have envisioned leading up to the main events of this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **~ HelloRandomReaders**

.

.

.

STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL ****

The Great Tournament  
Arc I: The Aftermath

I  
At the End of The War

 _"She cried. Her tears lost to the rain. The grief in her heart heavier than the wounds of war she carried. He was gone."_  
.

.

.

"Star! Come back!"

Despite the begging of her family and the Magic High Commission, Star ran through the hallways of the Butterfly Castle. The hallways were once vibrant and colorful but as the war progressed everything seemed to be a dull grey. Her footsteps echoing in the dull castle. The torches on the walls lighting the way. Every time she passed a window, she could see intense flashes of white light coming down from the skies like thunder. The winds were blowing curtains from their windows. Star swore she could feel the stone cracking under the wind's constant barrage.

But she didn't care. She only hoped that _he_ was still alive..

"Star! You need to head back to infirmary now!" Hekapoo shouted, bleeding and slowed down by her broken armor while running. "You're going to bleed out!"

"STAR PLEASE!" River screamed, running after his daughter as fast he could. Covered head to toe by wounds that would have killed an ordinary mewman or monster.

"Star! Come back!" Moon screamed, running after her daughter.

Star forcefully ignored their cries and ran faster. The wound on her shoulder bled and blood drops fell down on the castle floors as she inch of Star's body feeling the agony of the wound. She wanted to stop. She wanted to drop.

But she won't. She can't stop. She has to find _him_.

When she woke up in the infirmary. she found all of her friends and family safe and sound. A large distant explosion made Star jump on their bed, but the nurses and doctors assured her that she and her friends and family won't be harmed. Her eyes darted the crowded infirmary to find all of her friends and family - mom and dad, her ex Tom, Kelly, Pony Head, Buff Frog, Ludo, Eclipsa - all of them. They were safe.

But there was one missing.

And his name was Marco. _Her_ Marco.

She escaped the infirmary. She wanted to find her friend. She screamed at all the guards and soldiers where Marco was.

None of them knew where he was.

Star's heart sank in despair. Something was telling her that her Marco was outside when the explosion rocked the castle walls.

 _Her worst fears were coming true._

She ran up the spiraling stairs of the tallest tower of the castle, leaving a blood trail behind her. She gripped on the torch tightly, lighting the dark tower stairs as she continued to make her way to the top. The shouts and screams of those chasing after he were nothing more but distant echoes. The windows still gave way to the intense flashes of white light that seemed to illuminate the dark sky. Star held on the hope that Marco was still alive.

At last she was at the top. Only a set of wooden doors were stopping her. She placed the torch on a nearby torch stand and clutched the wound on her left shoulder with her right hand. The white light was creeping in through the cracks of the doorframe. It stood there blocking her from the truth.

With a deep breath, Star opened the door.

She was greeted by a desolate landscape. The skies and distant mountains and forests were grayed out. The skies thundered with flashes of white light, their roars echoing across the entire land. It was intensely windy. She felt the wind swaying her hair and their howling at her ear. At the center of it all, a massive blinding white light in the shape of a mushroom cloud utterly destroying everything. The world was on fire. The fire spreading everywhere. The skies thundering white light.

She fell to her knees. Her body weak. Her worst fears realized. She stood there, unable to process everything.

A few minutes later, the world calmed down and everything seemed to be at peace. The mushroom cloud gone, leaving a large crater where it once stood. The wind stopped howling and became still. She could still smell the fires burning away, slowly dying with each passing second. The thundering of the skies ceased but the black clouds still remained ominously overhead.

Then a few crackles of regular lightning began echoing across the desolate landscape. The rain started to fall. Star snapped out of her trance.

She cried. Her tears lost to the rain. The grief in her heart heavier than the wounds of war she carried. He was gone.

 _Marco is gone._

Her best friend, her lover, her general, her betrothed and her future king. _Gone._

Star stuttered. Her speech slurred but filled with grief. Nothing was greater than the pain of loss.

"Marco... Marco... Marco..."

She covered her face with her hands, her tears overflowing. The wound on her shoulder seemed to be a distant memory.

Behind her, the Magic High Commission and her family stood. They heard Star stutter Marco's name in agony, stopping dead on their tracks. Moon and River approached Star slowly with the MHC standing behind her.

"Star...?" Moon spoke softly. Star heard the gentle motherly voice that she missed during the five years of the war.

Star looked up and saw her mother and father, kneeling beside her. Wounded just like her. Both concerned for their daughter.

"Mom... Dad..." Star held on a last shard of hope for Marco's survival. "Please tell me Marco isn't dead. Please tell me... please tell me... _please tell me..._ " Her teary eyes looked up at her parents, hoping that Marco was still out there and alive.

Moon looked to River, who was the last person who saw Marco. His face turned into mourning as he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry... _Marco is gone_."

.

.

.

A few years later, the King and Queen walked holding hands across the healing landscape, which was located just outside the capital. It wThe scars of the bloody war was still omnipresent, but the green was growing back. Trees and grass began to dot the former battlefield, slowly healing and covering the scars of war. Flowers bloomed and some wildlife could be heard frolicking about somewhere.

They arrived in front of a statue, crafted by the best artisans of Mewni. It depicted a young boy wearing a hoodie riding a warhorse, ready to charge into battle. His sword was pointed up to the sky as he rallied the soldiers behind him to fight against the now dead Toffee's armies. He was now a legend to all Mewmans and would forever be remembered as one of the greatest generals the served the Kingdom.

The King and Queen bowed before the statue and place a wreath on it. They stood side by side for sometime, admiring the statue and the ambient sounds.

"River...?"

"Yes, Moon?"

"This takes me back. Back to the war..."

River nodded, memories flooding back to his mind. The blood on the grass, the bodies on the soil, the cries of the dying and mushroom cloud that killed both Toffee and Marco.

"Yes... I just... I just wished that Marco survived. Star broke on the day the guards we sent returned and gave her Marco's sword."

River and Moon looked to the tower in the distance. It was Star's tower. Somehow, they could still feel her pain and grief despite being miles away.

They remained silent for again. Holding each other's hand tightly. The sun went down and the moon and stars began to rise.

"We should go."

"I think you right."

"River, do you think she will ever recover?"

"I hope so" River held Moon's hand tightly, a sad smile forming on his face.

The two looked back at the statue briefly before they walked back home, a metal inscription shimmering under the moonlight.

 _Marco Diaz  
The First General of Kingdom of Mewni_

 _May the our friend, ally, brother in arms and Princess' betrothed rest in peace._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N. That wraps it up. Share any criticism so I can improve my skills as a writer. ~ HelloRandomReaders**


End file.
